I Promise You
by Kasaru Hatake
Summary: They met when they were younger, but when he has to leave the village because of the Uchiha clan massacre, they make a promise. Will he keep this promise or will they forget eachother? ItachixSakura


I Promise You

_" I love you, Sakura. Nothing will ever change that. Just promise that you will wait for me." Itachi said as he started to walk away from a crying little seven year old girl with pink hair and bright emerald green eyes. Before he could disappear from sight, Sakura called out, " I love you too, Itachi! No matter how long it takes, just promise to come and find me!" Itachi turned around and smiled one of his rare smiles to her and nodded. With that, he vanished._

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Sakura's alarm clock went off and a very exhausted Sakura picked it up and threw it against the wall of her apartment that she had been living in for the past year and a half. She got up from her bed and walked into her bathroom to take a shower to start the day. **' Hell yeah!!!! Today is the day!!!'** Inner Sakura screamed as loud as she could, obviously excited about something. _' What the hell are you talking about? And what is up with the loud screaming?'_ Sakura asked her inner-self. The last time her inner-self yelled like that, she met Itachi. The one person that treated her like she ment something to this world, until he slaughtered his whole clan. It has been ten years since she last saw him and made him promise that he would come back for her when the time was right. **' You will see... (Evil smirk)'** ( A/N: Wow, I never knew that Inner Sakura could act like that... Yikes!!!)

**Two Hours Later...**

Sakura was on her couch, reading a medical scroll that she had just picked up from Tsunade, when she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door to find a very hyper Naruto standing next to a shy Hinata. " Hi Sakura-chan!!!!! Want to get some ramen with me and Hinata? All you do all day is sit around and read!!!! You need to get out!!!" Naruto practically yelled at the top of his lungs. Hinata rolled her eyes and added, " Besides, we have a surprise for you." Sakura looked between Hinata and Naruto suspiciously, " Okay, I'll go, but no jokes this time, okay Naruto?" Sakura was stuck in a kind of depression ever since Itachi left and when Naruto found out that she still loved him, he has not layed off the jokes of her being in love with a murderer. (A/N: Only Naruto and Hinata know that Sakura is in love with Itachi.)

**At Ichiraku...**

" So Sakura, how have you been? Ever since I started dating Naruto, we haven't had the chance to talk." Hinata asked her long time friend. " Oh, I've been okay I guess. I've been training with Tsunade and working at the hospital. And in my free time, I guess I'm studying medical jutsu." Sakura replied. Hinata nodded and was just about to say something, when Naruto blurted out, " Come on Sakura-chan!!!! You need to get out more. All you do is work and study! You need some time to yourself!" And went back to his ramen. Hinata just lightly chuckled at Naruto's antics. Eventually, Sakura got up wich made Naruto and Hinata look at her with a questioning gaze. As if she read their minds, she answered their unasked question. " I'm going home, it's getting late." She started to walk away, when all of a sudden, Naruto stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Sakura looked at him with a questioning gaze until Hinata spoke up. " Sakura-chan. We still need to show you your surprise." Sakura hesitantly nodded her head and Hinata and Naruto told her to follow them.

**15 Minutes Later...**

" Naruto, are we there yet?" Asked an annoyed Sakura. Naruto looked back at her and smiled. " Yep. Just stay here and I will go get your surprise. Just close your eyes." **( A/N: And if you are just wondering, they are at the red bridger where team seven used to meet at.)** Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. Anxiety taking over her. **Ohhhh... I wonder what the surprise is!!!!** Inner Sakura had yet again showed herself. But as always, Sakura just ignored her. Even though her eyes were closed, she knew Naruto was up to something, from what she could hear anyway. all that she could hear were distant voices in the background. But there was something out of the ordinary. There were three voices instead of two. _What the Hell is going on? Who are they talking to?_ But before she could figure anything out, she heard Naruto say, " Sakura-chan, are you ready?" Sakura nodded and felt someone touch her shoulder and turn her around. Before she could see him, he bent down and kissed her on the lips carefully and tenderly. Sakura was surprised beyond belief. When the mystery man parted from the kiss, he moved his mouth over to her ear and wispered, " I love you Sakura, nothing will ever change that." Sakura's eyes widened, if that was possible at this time, and wispered faintly, " Itachi?" He nodded and sakura jumped up and hugged him as if she never wanted to let go. Itachi chuckled softly and heard Sakura say, " I have waited for you for so long. I love you Itachi Uchiha." He could tell that she was trying not to cry, by the way she was quivering. " I love you too Sakura. And I kept my promise to come and find you. Now you just need to answer me one question." Sakura looked at him unexpectantly as he reached in his poket and pulled out a small velvet box. Her mind was racing as she saw him get down on one knee and hold the box out and asked that question that every girl wanted to hear from the man she loves, " Will you marry me?" All she could do was let out her tears that she wanted to let out since she saw him and nodded. " Yes." She wispered and he slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her with more love than she thought was possible.

**One Year Later...**

Sakura and Itachi were happily married and somehow Sakura got the Akatsuki and Konoha to make an alliance. And so, nobody dared to declare war on either of them.

**Nine Months Later...**

Itachi was very weak in the knees as he heard his wife scream one of the Konoha hospital rooms. He would have fell to the ground if he wasn't holding onto the wall. Unfortunately, it wasn't helping him to see Deidara, Kiba, Kisame, and Naruto pass out from hearing Sakura give birth. Hinata walked up to Itachi and put a hand on his shoulder, " It's okay Itachi, She will be fine." And just as she said that, the screaming stopped and they could hear a tiny cry and Tsunade congradulating Sakura on giving birth to a healthy baby girl. Itachi walked in the door and saw Sakura look up at him and smile while holding a little bundle in her arms. Sakura noticed that Itachi had his eyes glued on the baby and asked, " Would you like to hold our daughter?" Itachi was unsure as he held his little daughter and looked at Sakura who was smiling. " Did you figure out a name for her?" He asked and Sakura could have sworn she seen a smile on the great Itachi Uchiha's face. She nodded and said, " Hikari." Itachi bent down and gave Sakura a small kiss and said, " Hikari. I think that's a perfect name." As they both held their daughter.


End file.
